1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a burglarproof device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a burglarproof device for electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer electronic products play a very important role in the modern life. Fast lifestyle and eagerness for instant information make portable electronic devices become a necessity to most people. However, since these portable devices are in high demand, wide spread, high unit price, small volume, and high portability and become more and more popular, the possibility of being stolen or lost accordingly increases.
One type of locks, which is developed to against thieves, is connected to the electronic product, wherein the lock is specifically connected to the electronic product via the fastener thereof into a lock hole on the electronic product. The electronic product connected to the lock is secured and locked by the fastener through a locking operation.